This invention relates generally to athletic apparel, and more particularly to a shoulder pad for football players.
Shoulder pads as conventionally designed have severely restricted the upper body movement of the athlete, particularly the upward movement of his arms and shoulders. This is due at least in part to the manner in which the shoulder flaps are attached to the arches of the shoulder pads. In the typical construction, each flap is attached to a respective arch by means of a central hinge strap and front and back snubber straps. When attached in this manner, the flap is able to move upwardly only relatively stiffly, and it also tends to lock in position before the arm is fully raised. This severely restricts an athlete's upward arm movement.